Twelve NIH supported investigators request funds to purchase a high sensitivity ion trap mass spectrometer system, including two dimensional LC, electro spray ionization, data dependent acquisition, and protein/peptide identification and measurement software. The instrument will generate peptide sequence information for protein identification and for locating sites of posttranslational modification, and quantitative data for proteome characterization as a function of cell state for four major users and eight minor users. The instrument will be located in the Laboratory for Bioanalysis and Biotechnology, Unit 2, WSU's core MS facility. Research projects to be supported by this instrument include identifying proteins/peptides associated with sleep responses in a mutant strain of mouse, gene expression in somatic and germ cells during spermatogenesis, primordial follicle development, cell-cell interactions and testis development, and the role of titin's kinase domain in muscle function and disease. [unreadable] [unreadable]